1. Field
Embodiments relate to a curd maker and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus having a storage compartment and a cool air supply device to supply cool air to the storage compartment to keep food fresh.
Temperature of the storage compartment is maintained within a predetermined temperature range required to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment of the refrigerator is configured such that the front of the storage compartment is open and the open front of the storage compartment is normally closed by a door to uniformly maintain temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment is partitioned into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment by a partition. The refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment are opened and closed by a refrigerating compartment door and a freezing compartment door, respectively.
A curd maker is a device that ferments milk into curd. A container containing milk is heated such that the milk is fermented into curd.
The curd maker is independently provided. In addition, the curd maker only has a function to ferment milk into curd. For this reason, after curd is made by the curd maker, the curd is manually stored in the refrigerator.
The curd maker may be disposed in the refrigerating compartment such that curd is made by the curd maker and is stored using cool air in the refrigerating compartment.